


Bloody Ties and Lucky Colors

by Just_One_Of_Clockwork_Thoughts



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chessmaster Ozpin, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maidens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Shenanigans, Plots, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_One_Of_Clockwork_Thoughts/pseuds/Just_One_Of_Clockwork_Thoughts
Summary: December. Brynhildr. Emerald. Nova. Three Huntresses and a Huntsman with hidden pasts and just-as-hidden ties to Beacon Academy have come to the school, determined to right old wrongs and seek vengeance for those they've lost.
THIS FIC IS DEAD, PLEASE GO READ THE REWRITE: "Victory Is In A Simple Soul"





	

THIS FIC IS DEAD, PLEASE GO READ THE REWRITE. THIS KEPT UP FOR ARCHIVE PURPOSES ONLY.


End file.
